


The King's Love

by PShine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, NSFW Writing Practice, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine





	The King's Love

The once and future King covered his beloved in bites, kisses and moans once again.

Arthur's libido was a surprise that most who met him wouldn't expect, but he thankfully found the person who not only kept up with his primal desires, but also fed and enjoyed them.

Setanta hit the bed as Arthur kept covering his bare torso with more love bites that would certainly show up later. Neither Servant cared. Setanta was Arthur's loved one, and both had no reservations about letting the world see that.

The Saber went all over his loved one's body, biting the neck, the chest, going closer and closer to the lower half. Teasingly, he started kissing the Lancer's already hard dick through his pants, refusing to let it spring free.

"Just fuck me already, Arthur." Setanta said, gritting his teeth. "Just fuck me until I can't even stand."

"Alright then. You're the one who asked for this."

The Lancer's pants are removed in one swift motion, with his underwear following suit. Arthur granted the Lancer's hard cock some attention while taking off his own clothes and properly readying his own member, sucking his lover to the shaft.

Setanta let out a loud moan as Arthur worked his mouth, and then a groan of complaint as he stopped doing his magic. "Sorry, love. I'll give it some more attention later." Before anything else could be said, the man's fingers started slowly exploring the Lancer's entrance, who grunted in pleasure. Arthur steadily got rougher with his playing, easing it before he finally said. "I'm going in, ok?"

"Just... Just do it already."

Arthur's tip met the Chulainn's asshole, and the further he went in, the more Cu griped the mattress. Even so, the Lancer locked his legs behind Arthur, clearly saying that he wouldn't leave until it was done.

The rhythm started speeding up, until the King was pounding away without worries. By this point, they were more like animals in heat than anything else. Moaning filled the room, stopped only by Arthur occasionally leaning forward to kiss his beloved as passionately and lust filled as he could, rubbing his torso on the man's dick whenever he did so.

It wasn't much long in this rhythm before Arthur would hit his climax. He didn't even need to properly say so to Setanta, who just nodded, letting him go ahead. The intensity of the movement reached it's extreme, as the Saber finally delivered his load deep inside his beloved.

Already halfway into heaven, Setanta didn't have time to react when Arthur started expertly moving his tongue up and down through the Lancer's still hard dick. "I told you I would give it attention, didn't I, my Cu? I'll always give my beloved the best."

The possessiveness with with Arthur says that, alongside just how well, the blowjob goes, finally makes Setanta's body give in. "Arthur, I'm co-" The warning doesn't arrive in time, but the Saber just keeps the member deep inside his mouth, greedily swallowing as much of the load as he could.

The orgasm is still hitting the Lancer, who pants, trying to regain his breath, as Arthur goes ahead and kisses him once again. The man's mouth is now filled with the taste of Setanta's semen, who can't help but use his tongue a bit, tasting the salty-sweetness of it thoroughly.

Finally, Arthur just collapses on top of the person he so adores.

 _We should get our mess cleaned up..._  The celt thinks. _... Later._


End file.
